A Secret Well Worth Keeping
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. A steamy encounter leads to Dean and Castiel desperate for constant contact, and when their friends head for a night out, they seize their opportunity to get close. Oneshot! Please R&R! Rated M for language and content!


**Summary: **AU. A steamy encounter leads to Dean and Castiel desperate for constant contact, and when their friends head for a night out, they seize their opportunity to get close. Oneshot! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Just a hot little story I had in mind. I might do a sequel with more chapters if you'd like me to.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Secret Well Worth Keeping <strong>

That kiss...

Dean hadn't been able to stop thinking about that kiss since it had happened three weeks previously, and for those long, lonely three weeks, Dean had craved to feel those lips on his again. He didn't know that his friend, Castiel had been thinking the exact same thing. They were on a road trip. Dean Winchester, his little brother Sam, the Novak siblings, Anna, Lucifer, Gabriel, Jimmy and Castiel, Ruby Masters and her cousin Amelia, Jimmy's girlfriend and of course, who could forget Jo Harvelle, her boyfriend Crowley and her cousin Ash.

Castiel and Dean had always shared motel rooms for road trips. Gabriel and Lucifer share a room as they always had done, Sam and his girlfriend Ruby would sleep together, Jimmy and Amelia would, Ash and Anna would and so would Crowley and Jo. Which left Dean and Castiel to share the same room.

They'd been talking about how weird it was to see almost everyone around them in a relationship, and how much it sucked that they'd not found that special person yet. They'd moved closer together through one intense, beautiful stare and their lips had touched. They'd collapsed onto Dean's bed and kissed passionately, being interrupted by a knock at the door and an invitation from Sam to go out for pizza with the others. Strangely, the atmosphere hadn't been too awkward between them after that.

Both of them knew that they wanted each other. Castiel with his goddamn eye-sex across the table in a diner, and the way he'd sneakily slide his foot up Dean's leg and shoot him this look that was so full of _I want you so much _that Dean would have to try and hide his throbbing erection. But even when alone, they'd dared not to touch one another for fear of being caught. They didn't know how the others would react to it since every single one of them was straight.

Luckily for the pair of them though, the others were heading out for a night on the town, and they'd both declined. Dean claimed to be feeling unwell and Castiel had offered to stay with him. As soon as the laughter faded into the distance, Dean and Castiel were on each other, Castiel kissing Dean feverishly who lowered him onto his bed, their kisses slowing and becoming more tender, more loving even.

"Dean..."

"Cas..."

The pair looked at one another and kissed again, Castiel's hands roaming up Dean's body to rest in his hair, fingers massaging the older man's scalp lightly. Dean leaned into the touch, Castiel deciding to take control. He leaned up, kissing Dean's neck and biting it which caused the man above him to buck and moan in response. Their hands were everywhere, grasping and gripping each other as though the end of the world had crept up on them and threatened to tear them apart.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Dean..." Castiel gasped, rocking his hips up against Dean's as he was met with a deep kiss.<p>

"Damnit, Cas..." Dean breathed, gripping Castiel's hand as he continued to thrust faster into Castiel's body.

"Oh, fuck..." Came the whisper from Castiel who cried out as he exploded over his and Dean's abdomens.

Dean followed quickly after and slowed to a quaky stop, collapsing on top of Castiel who held onto him and kissed him deeply and almost lovingly (Castiel dared to think). That had been so goddamn amazing that the pair of them couldn't believe it had really happened. They shared more kisses, both too sated to move as Castiel rested his legs over Dean's thighs again, the older man cradling him close. It seemed too perfect for them, too amazing to come to terms with. Something or someone was going to come and ruin...they just knew it...

But nothing and no-one came.

Dean smiled gently at his best friend, knowing full well that this certainly changed things in their relationship.

"Dean, I have to know something..." Castiel breathed, "Was this just a spur of the moment...or is this meaningful to you?"

Dean thought for a moment and pressed a deep kiss to Castiel's lips. Of course it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. He loved the guy for fuck's sake. Oh, God..._Oh, God_! He loved him. He _loved _him! But he caught the look in Castiel's eyes and he knew in a heartbeat that those feelings were reciprocated. He could also tell by the smile on Castiel's face that the younger man knew the truth.

"I love you." Dean told him, Castiel beaming as a tear slid down his face, "And I do in so many ways, Cas. I've loved you since we first met in day care, but when we got to fourteen I knew...I knew I loved you as more than a friend..."

"Dean..." Castiel breathed, "Thirteen years?"

Dean nodded and Castiel kissed him deeply, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank God..." He whispered, "I love you too...and I have for my whole life, Dean..."

They kissed again, settling close together on Dean's bed and sighing softly as they held each other.

"I wish I could hold you tonight..." Dean whispered, Castiel smiling sadly before the sadness faded.

"You can." He whispered, "Lock up every window and door. We won't be disturbed."

The pair set to work securing their motel room and they drew the curtains, settling together under the sheets and curling up in one another's embrace. It was pure perfection.

* * *

><p>The following day was so damn difficult. The pair couldn't touch each other for fear of being discovered, and neither of them were ready to come out yet, let alone announce their love for each other. Every time they'd go to kiss or touch, someone would show up and ruin the moment. But on a dusty highway drawing close to Nevada, the group stopped at a gas station, Dean and Castiel sneaking towards the bathroom together.<p>

Castiel's lips were on Dean's quicker than he could enter the room, and the younger man had him pressed up against a wall like an animal corners its prey. Dean could only lift Castiel into his arms and carry him into the nearest cubicle, luckily for them, the cubicles reached the ceiling, so they could do this without being seen.

Dean pressed Castiel to the wall, kissing him feverishly before the two were unfastening their jeans, dropping them down, in Castiel's case removing them completely before he was sucking Dean's fingers. The older man moaned at the contact, Castiel releasing his fingers with a wet pop before he began to stroke himself, wincing as Dean worked him open. Dean put Castiel down as the younger man began to suck him until he was wet enough, Dean hoisting him back up and entering his body carefully.

They stared at each other, lifelong friends, now turned lovers. Dean's gorgeous green eyes met Castiel's beautiful blue ones and they shared a more tender, loving kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, Dean began to move, Castiel moving against him at a faster pace, Dean having to catch up.

"Love you..." Castiel breathed, moaning quietly and trying not to yell and scream from the pleasure of Dean filling him as he held on.

"Love you too." Dean replied, kissing his lover gently and groaning into his shoulder, the two feeling incredibly hot and sweaty as they moved closer to climax.

Dean pushed Castiel's t-shirt right up, Castiel doing the same to Dean's before he was gripping his lover's hair, breathing in pants as he came in the space between them, shivering and whimpering through his high as Dean spilled inside of him, the two sitting down on the toilet seat and sharing long, loving kisses. This was their little secret, this sweet romance they had, this new-found love neither thought they'd ever find in each other.

Their secret. And it was a secret well worth keeping.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
